Luna
by DarkSaber3016
Summary: Imangine that Obi-Wan got another padawan during the time Ashoka was with Anakin. What would you think would happen? Pretty much nothing could go wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Luna

In a galaxy far, far away...

There was a girl named Ashoka. She was the padawan of a Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker. Ashoka was just a normal padawan minding her business until one day... BAM! BAM BAM! "There we go. That should do it" Ashoka looked proud at the beaten up droid she had defeated. "We still got more Snips" Anakin said slashing each droid in half. When they were done they got a call from Yoda saying there was a new padawan arriving to them. Obi-wan smiled and patiently waited for his new padawan. Finally, when the shuttle opened, Obi-wan was proud to see his young padawan come out. "I'm glad to see you, my young padawan." Obi-wan said. Then a creature came out and hugged Obi-wan," Misa Jar Jar binks!" Jar Jar said. Then someone stepped out of the shuttle wearing a black hood and cape. Anakin, Ashoka, Obi-wan, and Jar Jar looked at this mysterious person. "Welcome, young padawan." Obi-wan said in a brave voice. The hooded creature took its hood off. The creature who was a person had light green skin, turquoise hair in buns, and had hair flowing in the back, and had black star patterns along the cheeks and nose. "I'm Luna, Luna Moon. Master Yoda has sent me." Luna said gazing around. "You must be the new padawan." Obi-wan replied,"Call me Master Obi-wan or just Master." "Yes Master." Luna replied. "This is a nice reunion and all, but there is more droids coming this way." Anakin said. They all stopped talking and went to fight the droids. They saw that there were also tanks. "Rex can you take care of those tanks!" Anakin called out. /div


	2. Enemies

P.O.V. Luna Moon

Just when I get there are a bunch of droids, they must have seen my shuttle. They were already heading this way. We all withdrew our lightsabers and prepared to fight. I saw my Master go to the left and Anakin go to the right. So I went to the middle where there was a group of droids. 'Here's my chance to prove I'm a great padawan and actually be helpful to them.' I ran towards the group of droids and cut all of their heads off. I looked towards my Master to see if he was looking. In fact, he was and looked very proud of me. One more droid and I'll retreat, I looked around for another droid.

There! I ran toward the droid and was about to cut it in half. But then a girl stepped in front of me and sliced it herself! What a show off. I wanted to take a clear look at this girl. I could tell that she was a togruta. She had orange skin, blue and white lekku, white markings, and horns. I have to admit she was kinda pretty, but to me she was nothing. I can kill her in one hit of my lightsaber. I will deal with her later, I have to focus on killing all these droids first so my Master can trust me.

A couple more droids came at me and I sliced them all with my lightsaber. Just then a blaster bolt whisked over my head and saw that it had come from a droideka. It shot at me again and almost hadn't missed. Then I saw Ahsoka walk slowly into its shield and then slice it in half. 'She may have sort of saved me, but I still think she's a show off.' By sunset we were finally done. What an exhausting battle, but it was just the beginning. We all retreated back to the ship and went back to the Resolute.

On the way, Master Kenobi told me about everyone and what the life of a padawan is like.

"I would like for all of you to meet my new padawan" Obi-Wan began to say,"I know it wasn't a warm welcome and you didn't quite meet everyone so here is your chance, this is Anakin Skywalker."

I obviously knew Anakin, everyone knows him. He's the greatest pilot and Jedi ever! He's also the Chosen One! I waved to him and he just stared back at me. Maybe he doesn't trust me yet.

"And here is Ashoka, a young padawan just like you. She just started a year ago, Anakin is her master." Obi-Wan said.

This is the girl who stole my kill. She stared at me and I stared hard back. So this girl's name is Ashoka? What a weird name, 'You're going to get it.' I looked back at my Master to see if I needed to meet anyone else on this ship.

"You can just sit down for right now we will be there in a moment." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master." I replied

Ahsoka P.O.V.

I was wandering around the ship when I saw Master Kenobi's Padawan sitting down in the control room.i think her name was Luna. I wanted to go say hi to her, but by the way she was glaring at me I'm guessing she doesn't want me around.

Luna P.O.V.

Great. That show off was heading my way. I don't care how pretty she is. She's still a brat. She looked this way and i sent her one of my best death glares. After that she walked away.

Ahsoka P.O.V.

Geez! What's that girls problem? I didn't even do anything to her. As a matter of fact, I just met her. Maybe I should just go and see what my master is doing.

I found my master in the hangar and he was fixing his fighter as usual. "Hey, Snips!" said Anakin.

"Hey, Master." I replied.

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Its just that I feel as if the other padawan has something against me."

" Maybe she's just jealous."

"Jealous? Why would she be Jealous?"

"Maybe its because I'm such a good master."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I doubt it. I'm just gonna head back to my quarters."

"Alright."

And with that I headed to my quarters. Along the way I passed by Luna and some of the clones. I ignored them and went on my way.


End file.
